User talk:Mayu.gamou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dream of Shinjuku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 02:31, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Block You have been blocked for moving talk pages to blog posts, and, thus, getting rid of the talk pages' histories, until I find out how to undo what you did. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do this again, please do so in this talk page. :Also, can you explain why you did this? 13:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I just found out it's actually easy to move back. What bugged me was the lack of a move button. Changed your block to one week. 13:13, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning This is a warning for inserting false info into multiple pages. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism may lead into a ban from editing. :We don't artificially dub names. So, in example, when a new Digimon Story game is announced, we call it a Digimon Story until an English dub uses a different name. When a Japanese episode title uses a Digimon's name, and this Digimon has a different English name, we use the Digimon's Japanese name in the page's title until the episode gets a dub name. Got it? 14:05, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Please, read the . Also, every image needs to have a clear purpose and name. 11:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :Again, the images need to have proper names like "Garurumon b.jpg", not "Tumblr sequence o letters and numbers". Also, any fan art needs to be licensed similarly to this one, and in case you're not the fan art's creator, you need permission from the original artist. The licensing serves to prove you didn't steal the image and has permission from the creator, or, in case you are the image's creator, it serves to prove you are the creator. 13:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::If you upload that image again, you'll be blocked. Also, fan art is forbidden outside the Fan and User spaces. 01:21, Febraury 1, 2014 (UTC)/23:21, January 31, 2014 (Brasília, summer time) :::Blocked for one week for placing fan art in the main space. Also, when you come back, stop removing the characters' images. All of the main official designs are valid in the infobox. 11:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC)—Last modified at 11:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::To clarify -- you should not be taking images from other fansites unless you can confirm their provenance (where they came from). 99% of the time, the image should be taken directly from official sites or from the production itself. The images you uploaded are considered fanart because they were produced by a fan coloring in black-and-white sketches that came from official sources. 15:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Though the ones from this current block are not even that, they are drawings of Akari and Zenjirou in their Death Generals clothes and look like they were made on MS Paint. 21:41, March 14, 2014 (UTC) 2016 anime Can you please provide a source for there being a 2016 anime? 12:53, July 13, 2016 (UTC)